The present disclosure relates to the management and execution of workflows.
A workflow can be used as a tool to automate complex business processes, such as when more than one user is involved in completing a process. For example, a workflow is a process tool that is designed to facilitate and automate business processes involving task sequences performed by the users (e.g., people in the workplace). Workflows can ensure that work is assigned in a proper sequence to the right people at the right time. Using a workflow, for example, each step of a business transaction can be easily monitored throughout the initiation and completion of a business process. The workflow can enable process owners to track deadlines, determine workloads, and provide statistics on the length of time to complete work processes. Example components of workflows include workflow definitions, work items, event triggers, and an organizational structure (e.g., in the workplace). Workflows can be an integrated part of an application server.